The primary objective of this SBIR project is to develop a complete wide area thermal imaging system for rapid SARS screen. Although general-purpose thermal imaging systems offer many distinct advantages for this application, there are several variables that can affect the accuracy of non-contact human body temperature measurement. These variables are capable of producing both false positive and false negative readings without any outward indication that the data are flawed. Therefore, in the Phase I project, we will be focus on investigating characteristics of thermal image sensors and variables that can significantly affect accurate of skin temperature measurement. Proof of concept hardware and software systems will be developed and tested with optimal selection of components and parameters. Specifically, our Phase I objectives are listed below: Aim 1: Evaluate two thermal imaging IR technologies to identify suitable sensor and improvement techniques for SARS screening applications. Aim 2: Extensive experimental study to characterize potential environmental error sources. Aim 3: Develop a proof of concept thermal imaging hardware/software system to demonstrate the feasibility of skin temperature screening. Aim 4: Develop a proof of concept system to demonstrate the feasibility of face detection using OmniEye video camera and an integrated face tracking using a thermal image sensor. Aim 5: Prepare for Phase II work plan. In the follow-on Phase II project, we will design and build fully function thermal imaging system with OmniEye Pan-tile platform that is optimized for SARS screening applications. We will develop and test fully functional software for thermal image analysis, face finding and tracking, and alarm. We will perform extensive tests to validate the functionality and performance level of the system.